


Gestures

by Stingalingaling



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU to an AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, pocket-sized Nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingalingaling/pseuds/Stingalingaling
Summary: Though becoming a rag doll is something of a setback, Nathan Ingram shows he's made of sterner stuff.





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the October Creepyfest AU master fic [ Unseen Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156940/chapters/37751555) by Zaniida and also [ If only ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330283/chapters/38203643) by Lisagarland.
> 
> It's not quite the same timeline so let's all agree it's 'AU Adjacent' and not to be taken as part of canon for the other fine works in the collection. What can I say? The concept of rag doll Nathan merely slipped into my pocket and we left the store together. Enjoy!

“Harry! Get over here. He’s moving.” Root pointed at the rag doll on the table. “Look!”

Harold crossed quickly to the chair next to hers and stared at the small figure with a shock of yellow yarn for hair that was indeed trying to rise to its feet.

“Nathan?” Harold asked as Root gripped his arm in excitement.

The figure finally stood and swayed like a sailor. The feet were aesthetic rather than practical, but there was enough to get a purchase on. It stared at its limbs, holding up felt mitten-hands in disbelief.

“Nathan. Can you see me?”

The doll turned to the sound of his voice and black button eyes seemed to angrily lock onto his own like heat seeking missiles.

“That’s a yes, then,” Root suggested.

“Thank you, Miss Groves.”

She smiled and put a mirror down and Nathan shuffled around to inspect his appearance. He quickly became agitated, waving his arms until he lost his balance and flopped over backwards. Root moved to help him up, but Harold stayed her hand. His friend was going to have to learn some adjustments, just as they all had.  The world was shrinking for everybody really.

Nathan rolled over and got to his unsteady feet, tilting his head to shoot another angry, black-buttoned look at Harold.

Root came up with the obvious idea. She placed a laptop on the table and opened a simple text editor. Nathan walked, fell, and crawled to the keyboard with a good deal of determination. It was a quality Harold had always admired in his friend. Most people had only seen the good looks and easy charm, but Harold knew there was inner grit to the man. He was pleased to see it had not been lost in the transformations.

Nathan started to type characters, but it was a difficult task for him. He sometimes fell on the wrong key as he tried to reach too far, or he smashed two keys by mistake or leant on one and his word became elongated gibberish. He got adept at scooting round to the backspace key to do it over.

The gist of his message became clear though. Root rose discreetly and patted Harold on the shoulder. “You boys have a lot to talk about,” she said and drifted away.

Harold leaned forward and cupped his chin in his hand. He waited patiently as Nathan deleted his entry again, engaged the caps lock key and carefully, painstakingly, made his point. He turned in triumph.

**ASSHOLE**

“I never meant for any of this to happen,” Harold said flatly. He was too tired to fight with him on this or any subject.

Nathan waved to the screen, then to Harold.

**ASSHOLE**

“I know. I should have listened to you, but you should have listened to me too.”

Nathan shook his head in an exaggerated world-weary gesture of one surrounded by fools and made his way to stand in front of Harold’s elbow. He no longer had the reach to fold his arms, so he stood with them on his hips, demanding an explanation.

Still resting on his chin, Harold looked down and said simply, “We’ve lost Arthur.”

Nathan was rock still for a moment, absorbing the news.

“It was selfish of me… everything aches and it’s getting harder to want to keep going… but I couldn’t lose you too.”

His friend broke forward and punched him in the sleeve. Nathan gestured to the screen and to Harold, but then also to himself. With a sad smile, Harold reached forward and added an **S**.

Nathan nodded and leant against him. With a small felt hand, he reached and found his pulse point and rubbed soothingly. Sometimes they didn’t need to talk.

 

 


End file.
